Cathy Weseluck
|birthplace = Toronto, Ontario, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Actress Comedian Singer Voice Artist |areas_active = Toronto Vancouver |active = 1986-present |status = Active |agent = Caroline Young |website = Cathy Weseluck }}Catherine Weseluck (born August 21, 1970) is a Canadian actress, comedian, singer, and voice artist who frequently works with Ocean Productions in Vancouver, British Columbia and is known for her roles as Near in Death Note, Cybersix Adrian in Cybersix, and Spike in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Biography Catherine Weseluck was born in Toronto, Canada on August 21, 1970. She has Russian ancestry. Her relatives are from the Russian Empire or the Soviet Union (now territory Belarus). Before becoming a voice actress, Weseluck was an associate producer at CBC Radio. In 1988, with the encouragement of CBC Radio Host Jurgen Gothe, Cathy launched her voice-over career, first with radio and TV commercials. Her first voice work was a radio spot for the Vancouver Centre Mall. Weseluck has provided voices for many cartoon and anime series. She has provided the voice of Mirai Yashima in Mobile Suit Gundam, Dorothy Catalonia and Catherine Bloom in Mobile Suit Gundam Wing, Near in Death Note, Cybersix in Cybersix, Shampoo in Ranma ½, Kagome's mother in InuYasha, Verne in U.B.O.S., Misa Takatsuki in Project ARMS, and Kid Trunks, Chiaotzu, and Puar in Dragon Ball Z (among many others). She also voices Spike and several background characters in the animated children series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In addition to her voice-over work, she is also a voice director and instructor. She served as singing director on My Little Pony Tales, casting coordinator on Animated Classic Showcase for Film Roman, voice director for the English version of Spiff and Hercules, casting director on The Authentic Adventures of Professor Thompson and dubbing director on Billy the Cat. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Triplets'' (1997-2003) - The Bored Witch *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2002-2007) - Additional Voices (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Mirai Yashima, Katz Kobayashi *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Hostess Akemi, Mrs. Mitaka, Mrs. Yagami, Yuko, Ataru (ep. 1), Neighbor (ep. 1), Jewelry Store Clerk (ep. 2), Female Student (ep. 4), Female Checker (ep. 3), Sakamoto's Date (ep. 7), Beachgoer (ep. 10), Coffee House Customer (ep. 13), Koizumi (eps. 13-15), Ikuko's Mother (ep. 14), Kozue's Friend (ep. 14), Ma Maison Waitress (ep. 14), Lover (ep. 17), Rugby Cheerer (ep. 20), Water Pourer (ep. 24), Housewife 1 (eps. 25, 43, 75, 85, 87), Gambler (ep. 26), Keiko's Owner (ep. 26), Boy's Mother (ep. 38), Train Boy (eps. 39-40), Coffee Shop Waitress (ep. 42), Rock Skipper (ep. 42), Black Dog (ep. 49), Preschool Teacher (eps. 57-59, 63, 75, 77), Kyon-Kyon's Mother (ep. 59), Female Passenger (ep. 62), Midori (ep. 75), Preschooler (ep. 77), Kaoru (ep. 83), Operator (ep. 84), Life Insurance Woman (ep. 87), Maid (ep. 87), Mrs. Nanao (ep. 91) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1994) - Kid Trunks, Chiaotzu, Puar, Marron, Maron, Android 19, East Kai, Bulla, Lemlia (ep. 11), Rom (ep. 16), Hacchi (ep. 16), Cargo (eps. 46-48), Lime (ep. 170), Miss Hamilton (eps. 200-203), Angela (ep. 202), Idasam (eps. 210-212, 244), Old Witch (ep. 267), Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1992) - Shampoo, Yuka, Azusa Shiratori, Take, Ume, Water Dropper (ep. 4), Washer Woman (eps. 5-6), Atsuko (ep. 6), Furinkan Gymnast (ep. 11), St. Hebereke Gymnast (ep. 11), Commentator (eps. 12-13), St. Hebereke Student (ep. 12), Sachiko (ep. 13), Makoto (eps. 19-21), Kinkadai Handout (ep. 22), Chinese Festival Announcer (ep. 30), Jogging Girl (ep. 32), Aerobics Woman (ep. 33), Middle School Girl (ep. 38), Ukyo's Neighbor (ep. 41), Hot Spring Girl (ep. 44), Yang Gui Fei (ep. 46), Boutique Clerk (ep. 49), Person (ep. 50), Beach Girl (ep. 53), Bathhouse Boys (ep. 61), Anything-Goes Announcer (ep. 62), School Announcer (ep. 65), Neighborhood Lady (ep. 66), Trike Boy (ep. 67), Sakura (ep. 70), Ladies' Association (ep. 80), Winter Couple (ep. 81), Yasukichi's Mother (ep. 81), Mousse's Mother (ep. 84), Gambling Kid (ep. 85), Noriko (ep. 87), Neighbor (ep. 92), Park Kid (ep. 92), Neighborhood Kid (ep. 94), Frog (ep. 100), Koharu Uragishi (ep. 103), French Guest (ep. 105), Deceased Woman (ep. 109), Yen Machine (ep. 109), Seaweed Child (ep. 111), First Girl (ep. 112), Sotatsu's Fangirl (ep. 115), Lunch Lady (ep. 116), Restaurant Woman (ep. 118), Go-Kart Girl (ep. 119), Villager (ep. 129), College Student (ep. 136), Volley Captain (ep. 136), Cafe Coconut Waitress (ep. 139), Customer (ep. 139), Victim (ep. 140), Bathhouse Guest (ep. 142), Cyclist (ep. 142), Gyoko (ep. 144), Waitress (ep. 144), Boy (ep. 147), Cho (ep. 152), Beach Kid (ep. 154), Judge (ep. 155), Volley Girl (ep. 155), Referee (ep. 156), Preschooler (ep. 158), Mrs. Tendo (ep. 160) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Dorothy Catalonia, Catherine Bloom (eps. 35-49) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Maid (ep. 6), Student (ep. 12), Gatti (ep. 14), Child (ep. 23), Nao (ep. 26) (Ocean Dub) *''Cybersix'' (1999) - Adrian Seidelman/Cybersix *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Snoozer, Marian *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Naomi Higurashi, Ayumi, Kijo Urasue, Kokichi (ep. 2), Mask of Flesh (ep. 11), Satoru Ikeda (ep. 12), Mantis Demon Kamakiri (ep. 28), Bunza (ep. 72), Ken (ep. 88), Sanpo (ep. 130) *''Let's Go Quintuplets'' (2001-2002) - Harold Miller *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Kid Grave *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) - Boy at Carnival (ep. 7) *''Galaxy Angel X'' (2004) - God (ep. 1), Narrator (ep. 1), Chiyoko (ep. 2), Reporter (ep. 5), Dutour (ep. 6), Hostess (ep. 8) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Nate River / "Near" *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Ken Kitazawa, Bubbles' Grandma *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Naomi Higurashi, Ayumi, Young Miroku, Bone Demon's Daughter, Taichi (ep. 1), Fox Prostitute (ep. 3), No. 26 (ep. 3), Hide (ep. 16), Hitomiko's Maid (ep. 16), Subway Announcer (ep. 18), Child (ep. 19), Sota's Classmate (ep. 26) *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Sadaharu, Kotaro Katsura (young) *''Beyblade Burst'' (2016-2017) - Jin Aizawa OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1996) - Shampoo, Mrs. Tendo (ep. 3), Furinkan High Student (ep. 4), Sayuri (ep. 4) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (1997) - Catherine Bloom, Dorothy Catalonia Anime Films *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' (1990) - Chiaotzu, Puar (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) - Shampoo, Asuza Shiratori, Neighborhood Lady *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' (1992) - Shampoo *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' (2001) - Naomi Higurashi *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (2002) - Ayumi *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (2003) - Naomi Higurashi, Ayumi External Links *Cathy Weseluck at the Internet Movie Database *Cathy Weseluck at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions Category:Toronto-Based Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors